1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter apparatus for removing contaminants from gases and, in addition, to a self-cleaning, back-flushable filter for removing particulate material from an intake or exhaust mechanism for gases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices call for the intake or exhaust of gases, such as air, in which a filtering mechanism is typically required for proper operation. For example, vehicles such as automobiles, earth moving equipment, military equipment, or aviation equipment may require filtering both in air intakes and in the exhaust system of those vehicles to protect the engine components and to prevent discharge of particulates that negatively impact air quality, respectively. In addition, other industrial equipment such as ventilation systems, exhaust systems, and heating and cooling equipment may also require effective filtering systems to remove contaminates from air or cooling system gases. Many types of filters have been designed to be used in these applications. Moreover, self-cleaning filters have been effective in extending the effective lifetime of filters and for reducing the maintenance costs of filtering systems.
Events such as the governmental requirement of more efficient engines and creation of more stringent emissions regulations, have increased the need for lower maintenance and more reliable gas filtering systems. Thus a need exists for improved self-cleaning gas filtration systems.